This invention relates to software development, and more particularly to software development platforms.
For a suite of applications developed for a common software platform (e.g., an application server platform), each application within the suite typically includes a group of services (e.g., content management services, workflow services, publishing services, search and query services) that are common amongst the applications in the suite.
As the software platform does not allow the services of one application to be shared by another, these services must be coded for and included in each application written for the software platform, even though multiple applications use common services.